Rixoneigh
, |capital = Blackstream |government_type = Transitional |national_religion = Mixed |team = Blue |alliance = The Informal Peace Alliance |currency = Yen |area = 209.104 As of 3/27/07 |population = 209.104 |nation_strength = 2,890.779 As of 3/27/07 |symbol_type = Coat of Arms }} Rixoneigh is a very large and older nation with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Voodoo. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Rixoneigh work diligently to produce Silver and Lead as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Rixoneigh will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Rixoneigh has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Rixoneigh allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Rixoneigh believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Rixoneigh will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. National symbols Flag The flag of Rixoneigh shows a white tiger, in a cirle and a paw off to the side. The Tiger represents honor, valor and bravery in the face of danger. The circle around it is life and its bumpy turns. The paw represents the journy to self discovery and the white background is there for the beatiful snowy landside that is found throughout Rixoneigh. Coat of Arms Government and leaders R. Wakefield Before Rixoneigh became an offical nation it was merely a nameless spot on a map. Its limited population worked hard to earn everything they owned and each year was filled with hardship. Rikka A. Wakefield was the first person to make any serious play for Rixoneighs independency. Before when the people of Rixoneigh could not make it they relied on surronding countries for support. Each year the population decreased. Wakefield gave them a vision and taught them to be independent and prosporous. Once Wakefield had estabished Rixoneigh as a true nation she abbandoned her role as Prime Minister and took up a job at her real strength. Military thinking. She still remians the rightfull leader of Rixoneigh but is content to only take a backseat role. Filling in her opinion when she feels its needed but not influencing the main course of events. Government The government of Rixoneigh is Republican. The country's first government was transitional in order to please the ever-shifting demand from their citizens. As the country grew older and more stable the people of Rixoneigh were happy to stay with a Republican government and to this day it hasn't shifted. Three main political parties have claimed dominance over the years, The New Party for the People (NPP), Radical Party of Rixoneigh (RPR), and The Rixoneigh Radical Party (RRP) Policies War War is an option for Rixoneigh but it will only attack in self-defense or to aid supporting Country. It will help out a weaker country when asked but it won’t side if an aggressive nation for an attack on a smaller one. Rixoneigh got the chance to demonstrate this in the war between the Informal Peace Alliance and the Gentle Blue Whales. Rixoneigh took on two armies and managed to do major damage to both, and was a key player in putting both into anarchy. Unfortunately for Rixoneigh they took heavy losses. Pushing themselves into Anarchy in the process and setting them back 1million in total damages. They are now on the track to rebuilding, while providing aid to those who need it within the Alliance. Foreign Policies Rixoneigh is a proud member of the Informal Peace Alliance. This alliance shares Rixoneighs views on many issues. Rixoneigh will always help a nation in trouble. Provided that said Nation does not have a history as an aggressor. Education Rixoneigh believes that everyone is entitiled to and education and works hard to back up its beleifs. A litteracy rate of around 95% is not satifactory in the eyes of its leaders. Every person should be able to read and have their chance at a decent job. Anyone who has failed to get an education can seek government help in that area. The satisfactory rate of this program is 93%. History Before Rixoneigh became a nation it was simply a cluster of towns and villages that had no ties to anything. They worked hard but lives never changed much, each year the pipulation seemed to shrink. Whether is was because of the dangerous enviroment or simply people leaving out of frustration was never documented but the best guess is that it was a combination of both. Shorty after R. Wakefield joined the picture the random cluster of towns and villages became a Nation. No one knows why they called it Rixoneigh, but it was the most popular choice, only narrowly beating out the second place choice of The RockeySnowpath. In the first few years of Rixoneighs existance they were faced with many deficulties. The earliest record of trouble came from a deadly viral outbreak. This virus was contagous and threatened to do the whole nation in. This is also the first mistake the new nation made. Paniced by the thought of losing everything the order was sent to deploy soldiers and contain the ones infected. Ulitmately it solved the problem but the people of Rixoneigh did not approve of this decision and let it be known publicly. This blunder within the government led to the next disaster. Because of the way they dealt with the viral outbreak there were massive citizen protests and riots. Just when everything was solved the people of Rixoneigh threatened to undue it. The action taken involved the military but this time it was handled directly by Wakefield and was crushed with few casualties. Wakefield sent in a special group of elite soldiers trained for such an emergency. The riots were crushed and peace insued. This happy period lasted for a long while, the people of Rixoneigh were productive and life continued to prosper. But the next test that would come ot Rixoneigh was not one where the blame could be pointed at any one person. The next disaster that stuck Rixoneigh was an earthquake. The people of Rixoniegh were unprepared for such an emergency as earthquakes had never happened in their region before. The casualties were high and the government of Rixoneigh faced a problem. They could send help and crush themselves fincially or they could refuse to admit there was a problem. But the people of Rixoneigh were worth the cost. Helping them was in their best intrest and aid was sent quickly enough that life could begin normally as it once had. But the cost of repairing Rixoneigh was not enough. Because of the quake many were left without jobs or homes and the economy suffered. But this had been forseen by the leaders of Rixoneigh and they quickly lowered intrest rates throughout the country and life began yet again. War History Thankfully the nation of Rixoneigh has never felt the need to go to war. Its war history is completely spotless. But it does not take its peace lightly. The Rixoneigh Military is trained to be ready at a momence notice, should the need arise. Its will always help a weaker nation when requested unless it is unable to do so without seriously damaging all that its worked for. It does not make a decision on whether to go to war without some serious thought. Military/RAM The Rixoneigh military's official name is The Armed Forces of Rixoneigh. It's also been referred to as the Rixoneigh armed military which the people shortened to RAM The Military bears their own symbol different to the coat of arms and flag carried by their country. But the symbol is not without similarities that tie the people of Rixoneigh with their armed forces. As it stands now Rixoneigh does not have the resources to produce anything mechanical for their army so the concentrate on training their soldiers to be elite tacticians trained for real combat. R. Wakefield having set aside political duties for more military minded thinking now is in charge of all armed forces. National Sports Rixoneigh's national and most widely played sport is Hockey. It’s the sport the people most closely associate with national pride. Even though Rixoneigh is far from dominating in any sports category the one they seem to fast gaining skill in is hockey. Rixoneigh recently joined the World Hockey League. Their represented team in the Blackstream Panthers. As they have not yet completed a full season of play they have not recorded any major titles. Other sports played professional throughout Rixoneigh are Handball, Paintball, Soccer, and Football. Baseball in only a small minority sport and is not played professionally Plant & Animal life National Animal The national animal of Rixoneigh is the white Tiger. When the first inhabitants were building the nation of Rixoneigh the were always looking over their shoulders in fear of the many white tigers that roamed the land. Their fear later turned into respect and then a symbol of power, hope and courage. When time came to decide a national animal for Rixoneigh the vote was almost unanimous in favor of the white tiger. (The Fox came in second for votes.) People & Culture Food in Rixoneigh Food is a center point of Rixoneigh culture. Chefs are alwasy striving to produce the best food. Competition is tight but it always remians civil and disaplined. Pleasing the customer is valued over out dueing other chefs. Ethnic groups/Language Rixoneigh is mixed group of people. No one ethnic group rules over all others. But some are clearly in the minority. In choosing a national language Rixoneigh took the two most widely used langauges. The population break down (Top 10): Caucasian 20% Japanese 17% Armenian 15% German 11% Black 9% Thai 9% Mexican 7% Arab 7% British 3% Celtic 2% Geography Weather Category:Nations